


Buenos Aires

by Pendragon2601



Series: The Lightwood Bane Chronicles [3]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is getting broody, Buenos Aires Institute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mischievous Max Lightwood-Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pirate Max Lightwood-Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Witchlights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon2601/pseuds/Pendragon2601
Summary: Alec is called to Buenos Aires to help with a vampire incident when he comes across a young boy being attacked by a Ravenor Demon.





	Buenos Aires

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of how Alec and Rafael first meet. Hope you like it.

Sweat dripped from his brow as Alec swung his bow into the vampire's face, knocking out one of its fangs before he clubbed the back of the creature's head with the butt of his blade. The vampire fell onto the ground, dark red blood trickling from his mouth into the dirty puddle by his head.

Alec let out a breath and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, cringing at the feeling of his shirt sticking to his skin. He wondered why he ever agreed to go on this mission to Buenos Aires. It was too damn hot to be taking out vampires. Sure it was warm in New York during the summer but he had grown up there, he was used to the climate. Alec felt a heavy weight in his chest as he thought of Magnus and their son Max. He had only been gone for two weeks but he missed them both terribly.

"Lightwood! We need your assistance here!" A voice called out behind him, jumping Alec out of his thoughts as he surveyed the area one last time before turning towards the voice.

There were three shadowhunters huddled at the side of the alley. Two men and one woman, covered in stinking, congealing blood. One of the men (Miguel, Alec thought his name was) was propped up against a wooden crate as he clutched his side and moaned in agony, whilst the others struggled to keep him awake. Alec hurried over and knelt by them, immediately assessing their wounds with swift critical glances. "He needs to get back to the Institute immediately. Send a fire message to the infirmary to have holy water ready to treat his wounds just in case."

"Miguel, stay awake. Come on!" the woman said sternly, tapping Miguel's cheek before she turned to the other man. "Carlos, do you think you can get him back on your own?"

"Sí, I can manage." Carlos replied with a determined nod. Alec helped Carlos lift Miguel across his broad shoulders, ensuring that Miguel's wound still had the right amount of pressure to stop the bleeding. Alec couldn't do anything to seal up the wound just yet until he was sure there was no vampire venom in his system. Carlos turned to the woman with a look of concern before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Lucia, be careful."

"Always am. Now get going!" she replied with a small smile before shooing him off. He set off at a jogging pace with long sure strides.

Alec shouldered his bow and quiver, now completely empty of arrows save one which had a broken point. He had used it to stab at a vampire who had nearly overpowered him in a tussle. He looked over at Lucia as she wiped the blood from her seraph blade on the side of her thigh. "Why didn't you go with them?"

Lucia laughed and gave him a look. "And leave you on your own? We always stay in pairs no matter what. There are a lot more dangers here than just demons and Downworlders, mi amigo."

"Fair enough," Alec shrugged. "Let's finish up here and get back to the Institute then. The quicker I can get this blood off me the better I'll feel."

"Ha, you'll have to get in line Lightwood," Lucia chuckled. "Hot water is going to be sparse enough after that attack this morning." She wiped her hand down the length of her arm and shook the blood from her fingers with a flick of her wrist, making Alec grimace as the blood splattered on the floor.

Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from down the street, quickly followed by a low rumbling growl of what Alec knew was a demon. Leaping into action, Alec sprinted towards the sound, his bow ready and knocked with his last remaining arrow whilst Lucia hurried after him.

Alec found the source of the scream in the form of a small dark haired boy, crouching and shaking in terror behind a dilapidated sofa that looked like it had been there for months. Slavering and growling with a menacing glee in its eyes was a ravenor demon the size of a grizzly bear. It snapped its mandibles hungrily as it tried to reach the little boy.

With the grace of a seasoned soldier, Alec pulled back the string of his bow and released his arrow, aiming straight for the demons face. Within seconds Alec's hopes of a quick and clean kill were dashed as the demon's long scorpion-like tail deflected the arrow as if it were merely a stick and sent it flying out of the way. Losing interest in the boy for a moment the demon spun around and focused its attention on Alec. It released a shrill shriek of outrage and leapt off the sofa, scuttling towards Alec with vigour. Before Alec could grab one of his seraph blades and name it, the demon collided with Alec, knocking him on his back as the beastly creature lunged for his head. Alec strained to keep the demon away from him, jamming the arm of his bow into its jaw as he prayed for help to come quickly.

Suddenly the demon let out a screech as its tail was sliced clean off, landing next to Alec and flopping about like a fish out of water before it fell still in a puddle of its own poisoned blood. Alec only saw a flash of long dark hair before the tip of a glowing seraph blade speared through the demon's face and the demon fell still.

Alec rolled the creature off him and tiredly sat up, just as Lucia pulled her seraph blade out of the demon's head with a wet slurping sound. "Are you okay, amigo?" she asked offering him a hand.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I almost had it," Alec replied taking Lucia's hand and standing up, shouldering his bow.

"That's why we always work in pairs. We've got each others backs then."

Alec nodded before looking over at the sofa to find the little boy still crouched there, staring at Alec in fear. Alec felt a small weight in his chest as he cautiously made his way over to the little boy. "It's okay, you're safe now."

The boy screamed and threw a rock at Alec, shuffling as far back as he could go, tears cascading down his cheeks. Alec stopped and held his hands up before slowly crouching down and placing his bow on the floor next to him. He never took his eyes off the boy who had now started to hyperventilate.

"Let me try," Lucia suggested slowly inching forward as she spoke calmly in Spanish. She only managed to get a bit closer than Alec before the little boy yelled and threw a clay brick at her feet. She exclaimed loudly in Spanish, which Alec could only guess was something not worth repeating. The boy darted to his feet on shaky legs, attempting to make a quick escape, only for his legs to give out underneath him. Alec lunged forward and swiftly caught the boy before his head hit the floor.

Alec frowned down at the young boy, almost skin and bone and unconscious in his arms, and suddenly felt the weight in his chest feel heavier with concern. "I think we should take him back to the Institute," Alec decided.

A crease had appeared on Lucia's brow as she crouched beside Alec in concern. "I don't know Lightwood. We're already running low on supplies as it is."

"He's a little kid who's just survived an attack from a ravenor demon. He needs our help," Alec answered hotly, feeling his grip on the boy tighten protectively. "I'll look after him myself if you're worried about resources being stretched."

Lucia fixed him with a quiet stare before shaking her head and letting out a sigh. "Fine, we'll take him to the infirmary and see if we can find any family of his. He might be a missing kid in the mundane papers."

Alec nodded and gathered the boy in his arms, careful to cradle his head which was lolling against Alec's shoulder. The boy barely weighed anything at all. Alec began to wonder what had happened to this boy for him to end up like this. He looked to be only a couple of years older than Max, which was a worrying thought for Alec.

"Don't worry; I'm going to take good care of you," Alec murmured quietly to the unconscious boy. Alec watched as the boy's eyelids fluttered tiredly, his head resting more comfortably in the crook of his neck.

* * *

 Alec squeezed the damp cloth in his hand and dabbed it against the boy's forehead in a bid to help bring his temperature down. He had attempted to clean some of the sweat and grime from the boy's skin, turning the water he had almost black.

The boy's skin tone was tough to determine because he looked so ill, but Alec guessed that it had once been lightly tanned. Alec frowned at the dark circles under the boy's eyes and his prominent cheekbones, indicating his severe weight loss. It reminded Alec of the homeless people he often came across on patrols back in New York; shivering and hungry as they took shelter under the Brooklyn Bridge or huddled up in sleeping bags along the East River. They all had the same haunted look in their eyes which left Alec feeling slightly unnerved.

Alec heard a quiet whimper escape the boy's lips and he watched worriedly as the boy slept on. Not for the first time today, Alec wondered about what had happened to the boy. He appeared to be mundane but considering he had seen the ravenor demon attacking him, perhaps he had the sight.

It wasn't uncommon to find some mundanes with the sight. They were often good candidates for ascension since most of them had already been shunned by their families, or had run away in some vain attempt to keep their loved ones safe. Nine times out of ten, it didn't always end well.

Alec heard the infirmary door open behind him and he turned around to see Lucia walk in, rubbing a towel over her hair. She was dressed in light training gear with an additional dark green cardigan. "The showers are free now if you want to wash up, Lightwood. I'd advise it. You look like death."

"Thanks," Alec replied dryly, ringing out the cloth in his hands before placing the bowl on the bedside table next to him. "But I want to make sure he's okay first. Have you found any information about him yet?"

Lucia shook her head and bundled her towel into a ball before throwing it into a wash basket by the door. "We're still searching but considering all of the attacks lately it's been difficult to keep up with the reports to the Clave, let alone look for a missing kid's parents."

Alec sighed, knowing exactly how frustrating the Clave can be when it comes to their priorities. "How is Miguel?"

"He's on the mend. There was no blood poisoning or major injuries luckily." Alec nodded in relief. He didn't really know the man very well but he had seemed friendly enough to him when Alec had arrived two weeks ago.

The sound of quiet crying alerted Alec to the young boy once more. The boy's head thrashed from side to side on the pillow, sweat forming on his brow and muttering in Spanish. "You're safe. Don't worry, you're okay," Alec whispered calmly to the boy, patting down his jacket and frowning. He looked up at Lucia. "Can I borrow your witchlight? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"Sure Lightwood, but what do you need it for?" Lucia's hand dipped into the pocket of her cardigan and lifted out her own witchlight before tossing it to Alec. He caught it with ease and the stone lit up with a bright white light. It was an object that every shadowhunter is encouraged to carry with them along with their stele.

"My son, Max, would wake up sometimes during the night with nightmares when he was a toddler," Alec explained as he shifted up to the head of the bed where the boy slept fitfully and held the witchlight by his pillow. "On those nights, I would go comfort him and let him just stare at the light until he calmed down. I'd then tell him a story until he went back to sleep."

Alec never let his attention stray away from the boy's face, watching for any telltale sign that it was helping him. He supposed he must have looked a bit strange, taking so much care of a young boy who was of no relation to him. But there was something about him though, something that seemed to cry out to the deepest part of Alec's soul.

He knew this feeling. He had felt it only once before years ago when he was twelve years old and his father had brought home Jace to live with them. He remembered at the time looking at Jace and knowing that he needed to care for him, that Jace needed to be loved and that he was all alone in the world.

But of course, this boy could still have a family out there looking for him and worrying themselves sick.

"By the Angel, he's calming down," Lucia said in a hushed tone. Alec blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts, finding Lucia standing at the end of the bed with a look of surprise. The boy had a sweet peaceful look on his face as he curled up into a ball, facing the witchlight in Alec's hand.

Alec felt a small smile creep onto his mouth, patting the boy's head gently before standing up. "I think I'd best go take that shower before someone else does. Could you keep an eye on him?"

Lucia shrugged and stepped forward. "Sure. I haven't got anything better to do anyway."

"Let me know when he wakes up. It might help keep him calm if he sees familiar faces," Alec said running his hand tiredly through his hair and picked up the bowl and wash cloth on the side table. Lucia nodded and took his place on the bed, holding her witchlight in her hand.

Alec headed towards the door feeling almost reluctant to leave. He pulled open the door and looked back for a moment; his brow creased in a thoughtful frown before he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 "Alexander darling, how is everything going over there? Are you keeping yourself safe?" Magnus said loudly from the phone by the sink, as Alec rubbed his soaking hair with a damp towel.

"I'm fine Mags. I miss you both so much though. How's Max?" Alec asked earnestly, feeling his heart swell in his chest with loneliness.

"Max has been pestering me non stop about when you're coming home. I keep telling him that you'll be back soon but he's impatient." Alec heard Magnus reply with a wry chuckle.

Alec smirked. "Hmm, I wonder where he gets that from."

"Alright, point taken."

Alec grinned quietly even though he knew no one could see him. Chucking his used towel in the hamper by the door, he picked up his clean clothes and put them on before he picked up his phone and held it to his ear. Magnus had started speaking again.

"What time is it over there? I wasn't expecting a phone call from you for another few hours yet. Has something happened?"

"I guess. We found an orphan boy being attacked by a ravenor demon this afternoon after we dealt with a vampire attack. You should have seen him Magnus, he was so terrified."

"You mean he could see the demon? The poor boy." Magnus replied with concern. Alec sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed wondering if it was possible to get a couple of hours sleep before he was needed again.

"He can't be that much older than Max. He's almost skin and bone he's so thin. We're trying to find if he has any family looking for him but we're struggling at the moment." Alec suddenly heard Magnus hum quietly on the other end of the line. He frowned. "What? What is it?"

"Alec, are you sure you're okay? You sound very…concerned for the boy."

"Well of course I'm concerned, why wouldn't I be? Imagine if it was Max instead, wouldn't you be worried?"

"Of course I would be, but Max is our son." Alec felt his brow crease in confusion. "Look Alexander all I'm saying is, try not to get too attached to him okay? He's not our responsibility to look after."

"I'm not getting attached to him Magnus. I'm just worried that's all."

"I know, love. You have a big heart Alec and I love you for it."

Suddenly the door to Alec's room flew open with a bang. Alec looked up in alarm to find Lucia bursting into his room with a frazzled look on her face. "Hey, what's going on? Is the boy awake?"

"You'd better come with me Lightwood," Lucia gasped beckoning her hand urgently. "The boy…he touched the witchlight."

"So?"

Lucia stared at him for a moment before she took a deep shaky breath. "The witchlight did not dim its light. He's a shadowhunter."

Alec gaped at her in shock trying to comprehend what she was saying. A moment later he held his phone to his ear once again. "I'll call you back Magnus. I love you."

* * *

Alec could hear the young boy screaming hysterically long before he entered the infirmary. The young boy was cowering in fear on his bed, clutching a bright witchlight in his trembling hands. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"There are too many people in here. He's scared of them." Alec said to Lucia who nodded and immediately barked orders in Spanish to evacuate. Slowly the room emptied until only Alec was left alone with the boy.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Everyone else is gone," Alec spoke calmly, cautiously making his way over to the boy. He gestured to the end of the bed and watched the boy closely. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm just going to sit here. Is that okay?"

The boy looked up and stared at Alec with wide eyes, tightening his grip on the witchlight until his knuckles were white. Alec slowly sat down on the end of the bed, far enough away for the boy to feel comfortable but not too far away in case he decided to make a run for it.

Alec tried to think of something to say. He wished he had paid better attention in languages now. He did know some spanish but he didn't know enough to have a full conversation with someone. He only knew a few basic phrases. "Me llamo Alec. What's your name?" The boy stared at him blankly. It was as if he didn't understand what Alec was saying. Or even what he was asking him. Alec had a thought. "Do you even have a name? How long have you been on your own?"

The boy frowned in confusion then turned his attention to the witchlight as if he had lost interest in Alec altogether. He stared at the light as if he was hypnotised but, Alec noticed with surprise, he was suddenly calm. It was as if the light was making him feel safe.

Alec suddenly had a crazy idea. If the light was making the boy feel safe, perhaps there was a way to help him understand that Alec was safe too. He suddenly got off the bed, startling the boy who stared at him suspiciously, and hurried over to one of the supply cupboards, rummaging through its contents until he found what he was looking for.

"Now, don't be scared." Alec said, closing the cupboard and returned to his spot on the bed. The boy looked at him curiously, his dark brown eyes furrowed in interest at the object in Alec's fist. "I know things must be very confusing for you. But I'm here to help. I'm just like you."

Alec placed the witchlight in his hand on the bed between them, placing his hand next to it and watching as the stone dimmed to a dull grey colour. Alec then lifted his hand and gently touched the witchlight with the tip of his middle finger. The stone brightened with a soft white light, earning a small gasp from the boy. Alec watched with a small smile as the boy glanced between the stone in his hand and the one on the bed. "Yes, that's right. That one lights up too. We're the same."

The boy placed his witchlight next to Alec's on the bed and let go, watching it dim. He tipped his head to the side curiously before he looked up at Alec expectantly. Alec touched the boy's witchlight, lighting it up just as brightly as it did before. "See? These stones don't light up for just anyone."

Alec smiled as he picked up the boy's witchlight and held it out to him. Alec held his breath in anticipation. The boy looked at the stone and then up at Alec before he shuffled forward and took the stone from Alec's palm with a small smile. Alec let out a sigh of relief.

It was a start but Alec was hopeful. Alec was very hopeful.

* * *

Alec spent the remainder of his days at the Buenos Aires institute with the young boy, slowly coaxing him to trust him. He had even managed to get him to speak a little with a bit of help from the others. Miguel had happily offered to help translate for Alec. When Alec enquired as to why, it turned out that Miguel was a father to three teenage girls back in Idris before they sadly died during the Dark War.

"I know a father when I see one," Miguel said with a half hearted shrug, clapping a hand on Alec's shoulder. "You have the same exhausted look as I did when I was your age."

When it was time for Alec to head back to New York, he was reluctant to leave the boy. The search for his parents was still under investigation so the boy had to remain in Buenos Aires for the time being. Despite all of Magnus's warnings, Alec had grown to care deeply for the boy.

"I knew it," Magnus sighed dejectedly as he closed his book and placed it on the bedside table next to him. Alec looked over at his lover as he closed door to the wardrobe.

"You knew what?"

Magnus pursed his lips and gave Alec a look. "I knew having a small family wasn't going to last. You're getting broody aren't you?"

Alec felt a laugh escape his mouth. "What are you talking about? I thought "broody" was a term you used when referring to pregnant women. Is it even possible for a man to get broody?"

"Of course it is," Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. Alec crawled into the bed next to Magnus, curling up against Magnus's side and resting his head in the dip of his shoulder. Magnus's arm curled around Alec's waist in a warm embrace. "Look, I get it. You've grown up looking after your siblings and I know you sometimes get concerned about Max having no one his own age to play with – don't try to deny it love, I know you – but we can't just go around taking in every child you grow attached to. This isn't a home for homeless waifs and strays no matter how much it feels like it sometimes."

Alec weaved his fingers between Magnus's own as he felt a small aching weight start to fill his chest. "Besides," Magnus continued squeezing his hand gently, causing Alec to look up at him. "He might still have a family out there looking for him."

"But what if he doesn't? You didn't see him Magnus. He looked like he'd been alone for years. If he had a family, why didn't they look after him properly?" Alec watched Magnus open his mouth to say something but then closed it a moment later with a shake of his head.

A soft silence fell between them as they were captured by their own thoughts. Alec idly stroked one of his fingers up and down Magnus's arm before he looked up at Magnus. "I love you Magnus and I know that deep down inside that tough warlock outer shell, you have a lot of love to give."

Magnus gave Alec a shrewd look before he shifted on top of Alec and kissed him. Alec smiled and kissed him back, happy to be back where he belonged. Magnus broke away and started to kiss down his jaw. "You've been gone for two weeks Alexander…that's quite a lot of time to make up for, don't you think?" He quirked one of his eyebrows and Alec grinned.

"I suppose so," Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's mouth as his hands reacquainted themselves with Magnus's skin.

* * *

“I still think we should have gone through Peru.” Magnus sighed as the portal closed up behind them. Max was stood next to Magnus holding his hand wearing a pirate’s hat with a wooden sword strapped to his waist. He looked up at the huge building in front of them curiously.

“You’re banned from Peru remember? I don’t think it's wise on upsetting the Peruvian council of warlocks just because they told you “No”.” Alec chuckled as he knocked on the front door and waited for a reply.

“Max isn’t banned though.” Magnus replied with a quirk of his eyebrow. He crouched down and looked at Max mischievously. “What do you say Max? Shall we go to Peru and give them a real reason to ban me from the country?” Max grinned excitedly as he unsheathed his wooden sword and nodded.

“Don’t listen to your Papa on that Blueberry.” Alec said resting his hand on the young warlock’s shoulder. “He’s just jealous that we can go and he can’t.” Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus with a smirk.

“It’s completely unfair.” Magnus grumbled quietly. “They haven’t even told me the reason why I’m banned. That’s all I want to know.”

“I’ll find out for you Papa.” Max smiled cheerily. Alec shook his head and Magnus grinned.

“See? Good boy Max.” Magnus ruffled Max’s dark blue hair affectionately.

Suddenly the front door began to open to reveal Miguel standing in the entryway with a tired smile. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way with dark brown eyes. Alec noticed three long thin scars running along Miguel’s jaw and neck. “Ah, Lightwood!”

“What happened to you?” Alec frowned gesturing to the scars. Miguel waved his hand and shrugged.

“It’s just a few scratches from a lone werewolf. You know how it is. No bite, thank the Angel.” Miguel grinned.

“That was lucky.” Alec commented as he picked up his suitcase and Max’s backpack.

“Lucky seems to be my middle name these days.” Miguel turned his attention to Magnus and Max and smiled in surprise. “I see you’ve brought your family this time. Great, come on in.”

Alec followed Miguel into the Institute foyer. Although Institutes were generally the same no matter where you go, they each had a slightly different design depending on who built them. The Buenos Aires Institute was huge, built almost like a cathedral instead of a church and gave off a feeling that you had just walked into a historic place and should tread carefully.

“How’s the boy been?” Alec asked curiously. Magnus could hear a small hint of anxiety as he spoke and watched Alec carefully.

“Good, good. He’s definitely coming along. He’s finally putting some meat on his bones too. He’s been asking after you a lot.” Miguel said over his shoulder as he closed the doors behind them and proceeded to lock them shut. Miguel turned to Magnus and rested his hands on his hips. “Your boyfriend here has left quite an impression on the boy.”

“The feeling’s mutual. Alec’s not shut up about him since he came back.” Magnus replied. “We needed a holiday anyway. Max has never been to Buenos Aires before.” Magnus gestured to the young warlock who was peering at Miguel curiously from behind Magnus’s legs. Miguel gave him a little wave.

The sound of an opening door turned their attention to the far side of the foyer where Lucia had suddenly appeared holding the little boy’s hand in her own. Lucia’s hair was a bushy mess as she hastily brought the boy over to them.

“Here, take the boy before he accidentally kills himself. He may be a Shadowhunter but he definitely needs a lot of training.” Lucia let go of the boy’s hand and tried to smooth out her hair. The young boy wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist in a tight hug and Alec ruffled his hair. “I think he’d best stick to long range combat for now. I’m getting something to eat, I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving for Carlos’ cooking.” Miguel snickered with smirk.

Lucia gave him a look. “Hey shut up, the man can cook. You guys should try his paella whilst you’re here. It’s heavenly.”

“I’m sure it is Lucia.” Miguel laughed suggestively. Lucia replied with a curse in spanish which Alec preferred not to translate. Miguel laughed even more. “Calm down, there are children present.”

“You’re such an _idiota_ , Miguel.” Lucia chuckled as she turned and walked away.

“I try.” Miguel shrugged before reaching down and picking up their bags. “I’ll take your bags up to the room you’re staying in whilst you guys get reacquainted.”

“Thanks.”

When Miguel finally left, Alec knelt down to the boy with a smile. “Hello you, I’ve brought some people for you to meet.” Alec gestured to Magnus and Max who stared at the boy curiously. “This is Magnus and this is our son Max. They’re warlocks, which is why they look a little unusual but they’re friendly so you don’t need to worry.”

The young boy tightened his grip on Alec’s arm nervously, watching Max warily with wide eyes. Max tipped his head to the side curiously. “Do you like pirates?” Max asked the boy suddenly. The boy stared at Max blankly. “Do you like cats? We have a cat at home. I don’t think you’ll be able to come live with us if you don’t like Chairman Meow.”

“Max!” Magnus chastised as the young warlock looked up in confusion.

“Well that’s why we’re here, isn’t it? He’s going to be my brother.”

Alec shared a look with Magnus before he turned to Max. “Well, we’re still looking for his family so how’s about just a friend for now, yeah?”

“Oh, okay.” Max said with a shrug before he reached out and took the boy’s hand. “Come on, let’s go explore!” Max proceeded to drag the boy away with him. The boy looked over his shoulder at Alec nervously, as Alec smiled encouragingly after them.

When they were almost out of sight, Alec stood up and turned to Magnus who was watching the boys closely. “So what do you think?” Alec asked.

“He seems like a sweet kid. I just don’t want to you to get your hopes up in case he still has a family out there.” Magnus said quietly.

“I know, Mags.” Alec heard the sound of Max giggling as he and the boy ran up a set of stairs next to an elevator. “But look at them Magnus. Have you ever seen Max so happy?”

Magnus felt a small smile form on his mouth. “He does look like he’s having fun.”

Suddenly a loud crash came from the top of the stairs and Alec and Magnus looked up in surprise to find Max and the boy staring wide eyed at the crumbled vase on the floor between them. Alec cringed. He knew that vase was an antique and it depicted the Angel Raziel giving the Mortal Instruments to Jonathan Shadowhunter.

“What’s going on? What was that smash?” Lucia called suspiciously from the kitchens, quickly followed by the sounds of footsteps.

Magnus flick his wrist and with a flash of blue flames, the vase righted itself and sat back on its pedestal good as new. “Nothing, don’t worry about it!”

Magnus and Alec gave Max a look to which he sheepishly shuffled his feet. The young boy looked in shock between Magnus and the vase before he let out a snort of laughter. Max turned to the boy with a grin before they resumed their game and ran off.

Alec looked at Magnus and spotted a warm smile on his face. He took Magnus’s hand and weaved his fingers between his own.

* * *

Alec watched Max and the boy with a smile as they laughed together at the dining table in the kitchen. They had only been there for three days and Max and the boy were getting along like a house on fire, even with all the small accidents due to their mischief. Alec took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the sink just as Carlos, a huge hulk of a man with dark skin and a missing index finger on his right hand, switched off the stove and picked up a ladle and an empty saucepan as he made his way to the kitchen doorway.

“Dinner’s ready!” Carlos bellowed as he clanged the side of the saucepan with a ladle. “Hurry up! The kids are hungry!”

“Need a hand with anything?” Alec inquired as he pushed himself away from the sink.

“No need, you’re a guest. Have a seat.” Carlos replied as put down the saucepan and picked up the cooking pot on the stove. He ladled some stew into Max’s bowl and then into the boy’s, who didn’t even wait for everyone else and started wolfing down their meals.

“Slow down Max, you’ve got plenty of time.” Alec chuckled just as Magnus, Miguel and Lucia walked in and took their seats.

“But I’m hungry!”

“Same here kid, same here.” Lucia agreed as she dipped her slice of bread into the stew and took a bite. She let out a moan and smiled at Carlos. “By the Angel Carlos, if you keep cooking like this, I’m going to marry you one day.” Carlos beamed with pride as he took a seat next to her.

“Oh, just get on with it.” muttered Miguel with a roll of his eyes. The table suddenly shook with a loud thump and Miguel shot a glare at Lucia. “Ow!”

Magnus sat down in between Alec and Max, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek before he handed Max a slice of bread. Magnus leaned in close to Alec and spoke in a hushed voice. “We found the boy’s family.”

Alec froze with his spoon almost at his mouth and stared at Magnus. He felt a cold dead weight in his chest as he swallowed the bile in his throat before speaking. “You did? Where are they?”

Magnus discreetly glanced over at the boy who was watching Max make a small canoe out of his slice of bread. Magnus gestured for Alec to lean in closer before he whispered in his ear. “They’re dead. Their remains are in the City of Bones. The Silent Brothers have confirmed it.”

Alec felt his gaze rest on the boy and felt a deep wave of sorrow for him. “How did they die?”

“Sebastian.”

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course it was _him_. Alec should have guessed. First he taken his little brother Max and now he had taken this boy’s only family amongst countless others. Alec clenched his fist under the table at the injustice of it all.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as a fire message appeared in the air. Carlos caught it immediately and read its contents with a frown. A minute later he scrunched up the note in his fist. “Damn. The Clave know about the boy. They’re sending a social worker to take him to the Academy at dawn. The Silent Brothers must have told them when we spoke to them earlier.”

“What, that’s it? Doesn’t he get a say in it?” Lucia gestured to the boy at the end of the table who looked up from his bowl in confusion.

“Of course he doesn’t. The Clave is doing what they think is best for him.” Miguel muttered.  

“But he doesn’t know anyone except us. He wouldn’t last two days at the Academy.” Lucia protested, her appetite gone as she pushed her bowl away. “I mean look how long it took just to get him to talk! All of that progress would be wiped clean like that!” She snapped her fingers to emphasise her point.

“I don’t want to go.”

Everyone stopped and stared silently at the boy who was suddenly holding onto Max’s hand in fear. It was the first time they had ever heard the boy speak without any prompting. Alec and Magnus stared at the boy’s hand in Max’s, as their son looked up at them pleadingly. “Papa, Dad, couldn’t we take him in?”

“That could work,” Miguel nodded. “He knows you guys and you’ve already got a kid of your own. What’s taking in one more?” Carlos and Lucia nodded in agreement.

Alec turned to Magnus and held his hand tightly in his own. Magnus looked at Alec quietly. “They’re right Magnus. It’s our duty, he needs us. We can give him the family he needs.”

Magnus stared at Alec before slowing looking around at everyone’s faces before finally landing on the boy’s. The boy was staring at Magnus pleadingly with wide brown eyes under a mop of curly brown hair and Magnus felt his heart melt a little.

“Okay,” Magnus nodded with a slow breath, speaking quickly before he could change his mind. “Okay, we’ll take him in and adopt him, just like Max. Would you like that?” He added to the little boy who nodded eagerly.

“Does this mean he’s my brother now?” Max beamed excitedly next to the boy who was grinning from ear to ear. “Can I be the big brother?”

Alec and Magnus started laughing as the others called for a celebration. Miguel disappeared out of the room and brought back a bottle of wine, clapping Magnus on the back as he passed him. Carlos refilled the bowls with extra stew whilst Lucia ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. “We’ll deal with the social worker when they get here tomorrow. But there’s no way we’re going to let them take him now.”

Alec smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek. “You won’t regret it, I promise Magnus.”

“What are we going to call him? He doesn’t even have a name.” Max said curiously tucking back into his stew whilst the boy looked at Magnus and Alec expectantly.

"We name him after Raphael," Magnus said with a fond smile, catching a look that Alec gave him. "I think its only right I get to name one of our sons as well."

Alec nodded with a grin and pulled Magnus into a tight hug.  


End file.
